


why don't you just wake up

by parkshan820



Series: Stucky au oneshots [4]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Stucky - Fandom, Stucky AU - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Bucky needs a hug, Doctor! Bucky, Feels, Hurt Steve, M/M, cop! Steve
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-14
Updated: 2017-01-14
Packaged: 2018-09-06 14:21:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8755948
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/parkshan820/pseuds/parkshan820
Summary: Steve and Bucky are married for four years and soon to be five. They both have amazing jobs that they love. Steve has been a police officer for 6 years and Bucky has been a doctor for 5 years. But when Steve is shot and slips into a coma, how will Bucky react?





	

**Author's Note:**

> I couldn't sleep, so this idea popped into my head at like three in the morning. However, my tablet glitched, so I had to rewrite it all over again. But here it is.

Bucky stirs up to Steve kissing up his body. Steve kisses Bucky's hips, up his stomach, across his collarbone, up his neck and across his jaw and finally kisses his lips. By the time Steve has reached Bucky's lips, Bucky was a panting and whimpering mess. "Wake up gorgeous. " Steve says in his morning voice. Bucky loves his morning voice is so unbelievably sexy. Steve kisses Bucky and Bucky wraps his arms around Steve. Steve lowers his body as Steve was hovering over Bucky's body. "Think we have enough time before we have to go to work?" Steve asks. "God yes." Bucky says and kisses Steve.

Steve leans over and opens the top draw of his nightstand. Steve searches a little bit, but then grabs a condom and a bottle of lube. Bucky shifts so Steve can get to them easier.  Seve then opens the bottle of lube and slick his fingers and teases Bucky. Bucky whines. "Stop teasing and fuck me. " Bucky gasps out. Steve smirks. "But you absolutely love it." Steve says. Before Bucky could sass a remark, Steve slides one finger into him smoothly. Bucky gasps and digs his nails into Steve's shoulders. Steve moans at the feeling. Bucky whimpers and kisses along Steve's collarbone. "Are you marking me?" Steve asks. Bucky kisses back up to Steve's lips. "Making sure everyone knows your mine." Bucky says roughly and moans even louder when Steve slides a second finger into Bucky.

Steve then slides a third finger into Bucky. "Please, I'm ready." Bucky whines and Steve chuckles at Bucky being more unpatient.  Steve then slides his fingers out and opens the condom package and rolls the condom onto his cock. Steve pours some more lube onto it then lines himself up. Steve then slides into Bucky. Once Steve bottoms out, both Bucky and Steve moans from the pleasure.  Steve waits for Bucky to adjust. "Honey, I would love for you to move." Bucky grits out. Steve chuckles but then thrusts. Bucky gasps and claws his nails up Steve's back. Steve moans and only thrusts faster, making Bucky make these _uh, uh, uh_ noises. Steve then changes the angle and he brushes against Bucky prostate making Bucky cry out. Bucky sudders from the pleasure that was running up his spine. 

"I'm close baby, I'm close. " Bucky manages to say with great difficulty.  Steve just thrusts even faster. Bucky cries out and moans when his orgasm hits Bucky head on. Steve gets hit by his soon after Bucky's.  Once they came down from their high, both Bucky and Steve were panting and trying to catch their breath. "Shower?" Steve asks and Bucky just nods numbly. Steve chuckles and kisses Bucky quickly before going to the bathroom in his all naked glory.

{------------------------------------------------------------}

Clint smiles when he sees Bucky walk through the hospital doors. Bucky puts his doctors coat on and grabs his clipboard.  "Hey." Clint says walking beside Bucky."Hey, how are your patients doing?" Bucky asks. Clint sighs sadly."Linda Street, the eight year old, passed away this morning at eigth thirty in the morning." Clint says. Bucky looks at Clint. "Damn it, have you told her mother yet?" Bucky asks. Clint shakes his head. "No, but I'm about to. Can you do it? I don't think I can handle it this time. " Clint asks. Bucky smiles. "Of course, you are my best friend." Bucky says. Clint smiles. They both walk to the entrance of the hospital. "She is right there, I will be near by." Clint says. Bucky nods.

"Make sure to drink some water, I don't need you passing out on us." Bucky says and Clint nods. Bucky walks up to a woman. "Mrs. Street?" Bucky asks and she looks up. "Yes? Is my baby girl okay?" She asks. "Your little girl,  Linda Street's cancer got to bad and she has passed away this morning at eight thirty in the morning." Bucky says and she bursts into tears. "No, no, no!" She cries. "I am so very sorry. " Bucky whispers. 

She glares at Bucky. "I hope everbody you love dies!" She screams and runs out sobbing.  Bucky didn't know why, but that one really hurted. "You know she didn't mean it, she's grieving." Clint says. "I know, but that one really hurt." Bucky says. A nurse comes over and hands a glass of water to Bucky. "Thanks." Bucky says and drinks half of it. Pepper comes by and the trio walks to the lounge. "It must be tough to be married to a police officer." Pepper says. Bucky nods. "It can be stressful." Bucky says. "Is he in the field today?" Clint asks. "Yes, that is what gets me even more stressed because I will never know what will happen to him." Bucky says. "Damn." Pepper says. "Maybe you should talk something for your stress, you are one of our best doctors." Pepper says. Bucky shakes his head. "I will be okay." Bucky says.

Just then Phil Coulson comes I. "Dr. Barnes and Dr. Barton we need you. There is a shoot out in downtown area." Phil says. "Which unit?" Bucky asks. "Squadron 3." Phil says and runs out. Bucky's last name is actually Rogers now, but Bucky decided to keep his own last name for work. Bucky gasps. "Barnes are you okay?" Pepper asks. "My husband is in that squad." Bucky says and trail off. Both Clint and Bucky gets up and walks out quickly. 

{---------------------------------------------------}

Steve walks into the police station. As Steve was walking to his office, he noticed that officers were smirking as they pass by Steve. Steve was confused but then looks down. Rigt there were a lot of hickies covering his collarbone from this morning. Steve blushes and walks into his office.  Sam smiles. "Hey Steve! Woah, looks like you had a good morning." Sam says grinning. Steve sits down. "You have no idea. Almost five years of marriage and I still love Bucky like crazy." Steve says. Natasha walks in. "A little birdie has told me that you had one hell of a night and I can see that it's true." Natasha says. Steve groans. "Jesus, now I look unprofessional. But eh I love Bucky when he gets in the mood." Steve says and Sam makes a face. "Too much information." Sam says. Natasha smacks Sam on the back of the head. "It's cute." She says smiling.

"Not my problem." Sam says. Steve glares at him. Sam puts his hands up in surrender and Natasha hangs up the phone. "Well boys, show time!" Natasha says. Sam stands up. "Do we need bullet proof vests? " Sam asks. "Don't have time, come on!" Natasha yells. Steve and the others run to their cars. Steve turns the siren on as Sam speeds up. Steve picks up the radio. "This is officer Rogers, how many suspects are shooting, I repeat, how many suspects are shooting?" Steve says into it. **"16 suspects are shooting, i repeat, 16 suspects are shooting!"**   The radio buzzes back. Sam parks the car once they get there. Steve and Sam pull their hand guns out and starts shooting at them.

"Looks like a bank robbery has gone wrong." Natasha says. "You think!" Steve yells and shoots at them. The 16 men were going down, due to the amount of officers shooting. "Steve, on your left!" Sam yells, but it was too late. Steve turns to his left but the man already pulled the trigger and the bullet hits Steve. Right above the heart. "STEVE!" Sam yells and shoots the man who shot Steve down. Sam then puts pressure onto the wound. "Promise me." Steve gasps out. "Promise you what?" Sam asks. "You take care of my husband." Steve whezzes and passes out. "Don't worry Rogers, we don't have to do that." Sam says. Natasha kneels down beside Steve. "We will pull through, for Bucky." Natasha says and Sam nods.

{--------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky and Clint arrive and automatically start patching the wounded officers up. Clint gasps and Bucky looks at Clint. "What? What is it?" Bucky asks. Clint blocks Bucky's view. "Don't look." Clint says, but Bucky has already looked. Bucky runs to his husbands side. "Steve, Steve! Baby can you hear me?" Bucky asks. Bucky looks around. "Where's the bullet wound?" Clint sks. Bucky looks around. "In the chest, right above the bullet wound." Bucky manages to says. Phil noticed his hesitation.  "Alright Bucky, it's time for you to go." Phil says and grabs Bucky's shoulder. Bucky shakes his head.

"No, I am not leaving my husband." Bucky says and contiues looking at Steve. "Barnes, you are not in the shape to do this." Phil says and kneels down beside him. "You have to let me and Clint handle this." Phil says as Bucky looks at him. "I-I" Bucky stutters and starts to cry. Bucky for the first time, didn't know what to do. He feels so useless and Bucky wasn't sure how to feel about that. Phil senses this and looks at Bucky. Natasha and Sam sees Bucky. "Jesus. " Sam says. Sam goes over and helps Bucky stand. "Come on, let's go to the hospital. " Natasha says. 

{------------------------------------------------------------------}

It has been six hours since Steve was in surgery and Bucky was so god damn stressed. "How the hell was he shot! Weren't you guys wearing bullet proof vests!" Bucky says weakly to Sam and Natasha. "We didn't have time to, I'm sorry." Sam says. Bucky stares at him horrified.  "You didn't wear any protection! Oh my god! You guys could have just killed him!" Bucky yells without really meaning too, but Bucky was so god damn mad. Sam sighs, but a nurse comes in. Bucky stands up and walks straight to her. "What did you hear?" Bucky asks. "Doctor Barnes. Your husband has slipped into a coma, why? " she asks. Bucky shakes his head and sits down. Just then Phil comes out. "Okay, Steve is alive, but he has slipped into a coma and we don't know when he wakes up." Phil says and Bucky wipes his tears away. "Can I see him?" Bucky asks and Phil nods. 

Steve looked so pale. Bucky sniffles and sits down beside Steve's hospital bed. Bucky grabs his hand and cries. "Steve, baby." Bucky whispers and sobs.  Sam and Natasha both look down from the heart breaking sence. Bucky couldn't help it. Bucky didn't know when Steve was going to wake up. "Can I have the room to myself?" Bucky asks and the others nod and walks out. "it's okay Steve you will wake up, you have to." Bucky says with his voice cracking at the end. Bucky couldn't help but let the tears fall. They were just fine this morning but now Steve is here and Bucky blames himself for it. Bucky feels so helpless and numb. Why them? Why did it have to happen to Steve? Bucky didn't know. 

{---------------------------------------------------------------------}

Bucky opens his eyes and stares at the ceiling. It was the third night of sleeping in a huge bed without Steve and it has een hell. Bucky couldn't help but curl up into a ball and cry each night. Bucky sniffles and climbs out of bed and slowly gets ready for work. They tried making him stay at home but Bucky _needs_ to do something or he will lose his mind. Bucky grabs his car keys then stops. Bucky looks back and lets the silence happen. Bucky soon gets overwhelmed and walks out. When Bucky arrives ge throws himself into work just to jeep his mind off of Steve. Bucky walks into a patient room. "Hey June, how are you feeling?" Bucky asks. June was a sixteen year old girl and had to have a surgery because she broke her ribcage and one of them were dangerously about to pierce through her heart. June likes Bucky the best but probably because he did the surgery. "Bucky, how are you doing?" June asks. Bucky smiles. "I am doing just fine thank you." Bucky says. She smiles and laughs.

"I can see your ribcage is better, look at that! Just two more days then you are out of here." Bucky says and June smiles. "Can we stay in contact?" She asks nervously. Bucky smiles and gras his card. "Here, so when you are drunk and don't have a ride home, or if anything happens, call me." Bucky says. She grabs it then hugs then. "Thank you." June whispers. "Of course." Bucky says. Bucky soon wals out smiling and looks at where his next stop is. _Steve Rogers_ oh his husband. Bucky smiles sadly and walks into the room. Bucky walks over and touches his husband's cheek. "Hey Steve. I know you might not hear me, but I miss you. I can't really sleep without you. I miss you so much. I just can't." Bucky takes a deep breath and blinks the tears out of his eyes that are threatening to fall. "Just please wake up. I love you. I need you, without I don't know what to do. You ground me and without you here I don't think I can survive." Bucky says and this times let the tears fall but he wipes them away quickly. Bucky takes a deep breath then quickly walks out. 

《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》《》

It was three months later and nothing has changed.  Bucky visits Steve every day and talks to him about his day. Bucky would, at this point, just curls up on the chair and read a book while holding Steve's hand. A nurse comes in and hands Bucky a cup of tea. Bucky looks at it. "Thank you." Bucky says softly and takes a sip of the tea. The nurse nods. "Of course, make sure you eat." The nurse says. "Yeah. It's just that I'm afraid that if I walk off, Steve will just." Bucky stops and couldn't say anymore. "He will just slip away?" She suggests. Bucky nods, grateful that she understood what he was trying to say. She nods. "This happened to my oldest son. He was in a coma for four months. It was hell." She says.

Bucky stares at her. 'How do you do it?" Bucky asks on the verge of tears.  "I had my husband who comforted me. But in your case, go to your friends." She whisper and kisses Bucky's forehead then walks out. Bucky sniffles. "Oh Steve, why won't you just wake up. Please! I need you." Bucky sobs out. Bucky cries and cries for what seems like hours.

It was the next day when Phil went up to Bucky. "I tried fighting with the board,  but if Steve doesn't wake up in a week. They are pulling the plug." Phil says sadly. "No! You have to keep fighting! You can't let him die! He is my husband,  please don't do this to me!" Bucky cries and breaks down into tears. Phil hugs Bucky. "You have to have faith, he will wake up I promise. He won't leave you." Phil says. Bucky nods. 

Bucky decided to go out and sits own at the table where Natasha, Sam, Clint, Tony and Pepper were sitting. "I'm glad you came!" Tony says. Bucky smiles. "Sorry, but I have been busy." Bucky says. "Well today we are going to have a good time." Pepper says. Bucky nods. It was a couple of hours later and everyone was laughing and having a good time including Bucky. Bucky never thought he would have a good time. Bucky finally accpets the thought that if Steve never wakes up Bucky might be just okay and his friends will be there for him no matter what. 

{------------------------------------------------------------------}

Steve has one day to wake up. Bucky begs and begs Steve to wake up and refuses to leave the hospital room. Clint comes in. "Come on, let's get you something to eat." Clint says and helps Bucky to the cafeteria.  It seems like Clint Barton was the only one who could convince Bucky to do anything. Bucky still remembers the conversation they had. (Do you think Steve will want to see you starveing yourself when he wakes up!?) Bucky eats a little bit, but finds that if he eats too much, he throws up. "Thanks Clint, you just seem to really understand. But if Steve doesn't wake up I think I will be okay." Bucky says. Clint sighs. "He will, I promise." Clint says. "Don't make a promise that you can't keep." Bucky says. Clint looks down and they both focus back on their food. Pepper comes running in. "Bucky, someone wants to see you." Pepper says and smiles. 

Bucky was confused. Who wants to see him? Unless- "oh my god." Bucky says and runs off. Bucky stops in the door way and stares. Steve was sitting up and smiles at Bucky. "Hey gorgeous. " Steve says. Bucky just stands there. "Steve." Bucky whispers and starts to cry. "Hey baby, it's okay." Steve says. Bucky runs to Steve's side and gently hugs him. "Oh my god! Your awake!" Bucky sobs. "Yes, I'm sorry." Steve says starting to cry himself. "Never do that to me again, you hear me." Bucky cries out and Steve moves over and drags Bucky onto the hospital bed with him. "I would never." Steve says and Bucky kisses him. Steve kisses back.

Bucky never felt happier. Steve is finally awake. Everything is going to be okay. Everything is going to be alright.   

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you guys enjoyed that. I love this and I hope you love it as well.


End file.
